Grounding fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) is widely used with its effective application in preventing electric shock and fire caused by grounding fault. A load can be connected to the grounding fault circuit interrupter through receptacle inlet openings in the face portion, and it also can be connected through load binding screws. Therefore, users may miswire the line side wiring to the load side when in installation or in use. In this case, if a grounding fault circuit interrupter does not have the function of reverse wiring protection, it is just like a common receptacle without earth leakage protection, which may affect the safety of users. Traditional GFCIs usually have certain limitations in configuration, which may affect the performance of product or increase the cost of product. For example, in the Chinese utility model with patent number ZL.03243045., the GFCI adopts an electromagnetic tripper, however it is complex in configuration and high in cost. Moreover, it utilizes permanent magnets in tripper so it may be greatly affected in the aspect of anti-interference. And in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,126, although the GFCI has a relatively simple configuration, however the latching fingers on the both sides of the reset switch have quite a high requirement for manufacturing, and they may fail to engage and even fail to reset if there's a little deviation in their positions. Or they may disengage when vibration exists. In addition, when the receptacle inlet openings of the face portion are not energized, it is hard for the two movable contact points on the movable contact pieces which has one end fixed and the other end resiliently movable to contact the static contact points on the static contact pieces at the same time, thus may result in strong electric arc during the instances of on/off, shortening the life-span of the product or it may result in loose contact after reset, affecting the performance of the product, or even causing danger.